


Hold

by KhadaVengean



Series: Dimileth Week 2k20 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Childbirth, Established Relationship, F/M, Nightmares, Pet Names, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Relationship Study, Soft Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, and i love them, these two are so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhadaVengean/pseuds/KhadaVengean
Summary: The King's favorite term of endearment for his wife was spoken in many different ways.Dimileth Week 2k20 Day 4: My Beloved
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Dimileth Week 2k20 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968205
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Dimileth Week is over for a couple of weeks now, but I'm posting this nontheless. 
> 
> This is still the raw version. As soon as it gets corrected, I will edit it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

“My beloved.”

Normally, it was his greatest term of endearment for his wife. First spoken before they even exchanged rings, whispering it into her ear when they embraced on their wedding day and it was a common phrase used between king and queen. A couple of moons after their wedding, the queen started to adapt. Saying “my love”, “Dima,” or even something like “darling”, were enough to make the oldest maids swoon.

The love between king and queen was steadfast, unrelenting, built on a strong foundation. Both of them experienced too much, had seen too many things and their bond was put through war, murder, agony and grief. But they prevailed and it was visible every day.

But the king’s favorite term of endearment was spoken in many different ways.

* * *

**Worry**

Darkness prevailed over sunlight, the moon rising high in the sky and the stars twinkled in their lonely beauty. An icy wind, a token of Faerghus and its respectable time, howled through Castle Blaiddyd without any interest of those who are still not yet used to the weather.

Dimitri’s frowned at the sight, his lone blue eye narrowed in a soft chiding. He let out a deep sigh, stepped forward into the room and called out softly: “Beloved?”

Byleth’s head rose not as quick as she should, dark circles under her eyes with a stray green lock dangling in front of her face. Her eyes were tired, her shoulders slumbering beneath the weight, but shooting up whenever a touch of the cold brought her out of its stupor. “Yes?”

“You should go to bed.” He eyed the disarray on her desk – parchments were thrown across the space, the bottle of ink nearly empty, various quills lying around, the tips broken and used. The light of the candle flickering towards its end, the wax pooling around the stem. “It’s the middle of the night-”

“I’m alright,” she whispered, a feeble attempt to ease his worries. A weak try it was and it did nothing to ease the crease in his brow. “There’s just so much to do and I do not know-”

“Then don’t.” In the aftermath, he’d wince at his tone, but shook his head. He approached her, rounded the desk and set his hands on her shivering shoulders. This had been going on for multiple weeks now, the reopening of the officer’s academy getting closer and he couldn’t wrap his head around how much needed to be done. “Beloved,” he whispered, a quiet plea. “You’re nearly falling asleep on your desk. Come to bed.”

She let out a pained groan, burying her face in her hands and taking her time to in- and exhale. Once, twice, a steady rhythm and she let herself fall into his touch, accepting it. Silently, Dimitri held out his hand for her to take.

She took it, let him grasp her and pull her up in silence. Her locks were swaying lightly, her eyes dropping and closing, before opening them far and wide to regain the last bit of her consciousness.

Without any need to introduce himself, Dimitri crouched before her, put his hand under her knees and lifted her without any sign of struggle. She made a surprised sound, but didn’t say anything else. Byleth let out a grumble.

Dimitri left her office and before he closed the door, he heard her quiet snoring.

A smile spread on his lips. He carried her to their bedroom, closing the door as quiet as possible to not startle her. The king lay his queen on their bed, pulled the blanket up to her shoulders, pressed a kiss against her forehead and whispered: “Sweet dreams, my beloved.”

* * *

**Agony**

_Fire was raining from the skies. Instead of cold drops, spears of heat were piercing his skin and the soil underneath his feet._ _He felt it melt, scorching his skin and setting his body on fire._

_He saw them, the corpses pooling around his feet and Dimtiri Alexandre Blaiddyd looked with his blue eyes into the copy of his father. Blood was flowing out of the corner of his mouth, a gash on his neck, lungs and organs visible. It was impossible for him to be alive._

“ _Dimitri-,” he gurgled, fingers trembling under the sensation of fire and ice. “Avenge us. Take their heads from their shoulders and hang it from the gates of Enbarr!”_

_The picture changed. This time, the one girl he had once loved and betrayed, not only him but also herself, stood in front of him. White hair, billowing in the non-existing breeze caressed her shoulders. “This is your fault.”_

“ _Where is your retribution?,” another voice joined, but Edelgard’s lavender eyes and dark gray skin took all his attention. He remembered her majestic figure, how she looked in her greatest beauty and the thought_ _ **sickened**_ _him. “Without you, the world would be a better one.”_

“ _We’d all be still alive.”_

“ _This is your fault.”_

“No it’s not!”

A scream through the hollow space around him snapped the line between dream and reality and the king felt like he was frozen. He couldn’t move his limps, every muscle refused to obey his command and his lips felt sewed together without anything to break the tight magic.

He couldn’t breath, he will die here, where was Byleth, where was his beloved, _please help me, I’m scared, Byleth, where are you, I need you, help me, I’m scared-_

He wished to scream, to shout, to tear the hair from his head and do anything to ease this pain from his chest and scalp. His fingers trembled, the void space in his socket tingled and what would he do to let this _fucking tingle_ _**stop-** _

“Dima!”

The sudden changes between cold and hot ceased and a comfortable warmth managed to lay its arms around him. A soft spoken lullaby, he felt arms encompass his neck and a face in the crook of his neck. Her eyes were fluttering, brushing his skin in the most tender and teasing touch and soft words reached his ears. “I’m here, Dima, don’t listen to them. Darling, listen to my voice, don’t forget I’m here, I’m not leaving you.” A hand wandered from his neck to his scalp, tenderly scratching his skin there and he let out a deep breath.

Something wet fell down his cheek, pooling on his chin. His body was breaking out of its prison and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her close against his chest. Not even a piece of paper could fit between them.

He buried his face at her pulse, feeling it hit repeatedly and constantly, a metronome for his sanity and her warmth guided his heart through this moment of agony.

“Byleth,” he whimpered, searching for the metronome. “Beloved, I-”

“Hush,” she whispered back, but it filled his ears with her voice. He let out a shaky breath. “I’m here.”

* * *

**Excitement**

“When am I allowed to look?”

“Just a few more moments, we’re there in a second.” Dimitri opened the door, checked once more if his partner kept to his beg to keep her eyes closed and was elated to find her lids shut. He couldn’t suppress the grin on his face, closing the door to her office and putting his hands on her shoulders. The small thing he prepared for her, but made his heart beat erratically nonetheless, was unchanged after he went to fetch her. The vase filled with cream colored flowers brightened the whole room, their sweet scent flooding his nose.

“Beloved?”

“Yes?”

He wrapped his arms around her waist, buried his face in the crook of her neck and pressed his lips against her pulse.

“Dima?” Her breath hitched and he followed the path he kissed along her skin with his nose. He felt her hands against his arms and his excitement turned to.. another kind. “When-”

“My apologies.” He wandered from her neck to her cheek, a short peck and let out a grumble when Byleth let out a squeak. “It’s becoming a more difficult to control myself around you, beloved.”

“Dimitri.” A giggle and for a moment, their embrace was steadfast, enough to make him forget anything that still awaited him. Enough to make his heart beat peacefully.

“Open your eyes.”

They were in their embrace, her hands on his, intervening, but she let out another pause in her breath. “Dima, they are-”

“It isn’t much”, he mumbled into her ear, feeling how her shoulders shivered. “But a little token from me to you.”

“They are so beautiful.” Byleth freed herself out of his embrace, stepped on her toes to face him and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him close against her and giving her his warmth.

Excitement turned to bliss and Dimitri exhaled deeply.

* * *

**Happiness**

The screams that tore through the castle the entire afternoon and evening ceased. The cries of pain and fear were echoing in the distance, marking the end.

The little cries of another person, one he was the most excited for to meet, followers hers. “I am here,” they seemed to speak and Dimitri looked up in uncertainty. His hands were clasped together, his hair in a disarray. Sleep and fear were fighting a constant battle seconds ago, but both of them quietened when the new voice entered.

Hope entered his heart, taking it by full force and he gulped dryly.

One of the handmaidens stepped out of the room, exhaustiveness and sleep tugging on her features but she was a citizen of Faerghus in her heart and he was hoping that the people would celebrate this event with him. “Your majesty, the delivery was successful, your wife and child are healthy and safe.”

Safe. The voices that screamed at him in his darkest hours, who took his head and pointed on his wife’s enlarged stomach told him the same. _“This is yours. And when she dies, it will be your fault.”_

And yet, the happiness still flooded his veins. He remembered the times when he had crouched in front of her, put his ear on her stomach to listen to their child’s little kicks, whispering to them and telling them of his excitement to meet them.

“Can I-”

“Of course.”

And so, he rose from his spot in an instant, opened the door to the chamber and was met with a sight that took all the tension away.

He spotted his wife lying on the bed, a little bundle swamped in white blankets in her arms. Her hair was bound into a ponytail, falling over her right shoulder, sweat visible on her forehead and her neck. He spotted the blood, directed his eye elsewhere and spotted the one thing that finally let him believe the words the young woman has spoken.

Byleth smiled at the little thing in her arms. She was cooing, weakness obvious in her features and movement, her fingers trembling when she put them on the baby’s cheek.

A baby. His. His child.

Oh goddess above.

“Thank you,” the queen whispered and touched his nose with hers, closing her eyes. “Thank you, Sothis, for granting me this gift.”

All power left his limbs and for a second he thougt he’d fall on the spot.

Their eyes met, tired of exhaustion and tired of fear, green and blue, and she showed him the most beautiful smile.

“Come here, Dima.”

He followed her like a siren call. It was difficult to imagine that he was able to put his feet in front of another, but the thought of this quickly disappeared. He looked at them, his wife and his child and she showed him the little bundle.

“It’s a boy.” Her voice cracked and he wished he could glue it back together. Their eyes met like magnets only to fall on the little joy between them. “Our son.”

“A boy.”

Those two words were whispered, far away.

“Yes. For us to love and cherish.” And suddenly, her eyes were glistening. “Thank you, Dimitri.”

Those words were enough.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, careful to not startle their child in her arms and whispered into her neck:

“Thank you, my beloved.”


End file.
